dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs (Inquisition)
This is a growing and incomplete list of all known Bugs in Dragon Age: Inquisition. You can help by expanding it. Multi-Platform * If you performed Morrigan's ritual in Origins, the Codex in Inquisition might still read: ** "The Hero fought and killed the Archdemon, dying in the ultimate sacrifice to save Ferelden. With the Archdemon gone, the darkspawn ranks broke; the horde was easily routed." * If you change the default voice for your Inquisitor, then later in the game when the main story quest when you encounter Hawke, you are given the option to use a default or custom Hawke. If you select to customize Hawke it will revert your Inquisitor to the default voice. Only way around this is to use a default Hawke. (Fixed with Patch 2) * Codex entry #16 under Tutorials cannot be obtained, and it is unknown what the codex is about. * Codex entry #2 under Characters is for Alistair, but it also cannot be obtained. This bug has been resolved as of Patch 10 * When importing a female Human Noble Warden, Morrigan may refer to the Hero of Ferelden as her lover, and Codex entry: A Letter from the Hero of Ferelden incorrectly includes a section referring to Morrigan and Kieran as "my family". * Seeds for either Crystal Grace or Deathroot are bugged, making the seed quest unfinishable. /''Edit: none of these two are actually part of the quest Nursery Seeds/'' * Lore Requisition on the Plains takes the player's items but doesn't complete. Instead it immediately restarts. This was fixed by modders for PC users here: https://www.nexusmods.com/dragonageinquisition/mods/2033 * (Possibly consoles only) On the Draconology quest, you must talk to Frederic, exit the conversation without starting a quest, and then talk to him again to avoid making the aforementioned quest unfinishable. Resolved as of Patch 7 * (Possibly consoles only) The mosaic-quest "The Fall" in the Hinterlands has one piece spawned inside a rock and is unfinishable. Bug fixed as of Patch 7 * (Possibly consoles only) When the Inquisitor judges a prisoner, the game may gather the audience around the judgement throne but leave the inquisitor walking around in Skyhold. This requires a reboot in order to restart the judgement. * (Possibly consoles only) Sera's prank quest can only be completed after Cullen and Cassandra have their argument. Starting the prank quest prior to this will make it unfinishable. * After defeating Corypheus and celebrating the victory after the main quest Doom Upon All the World several features of Skyhold's interior disappear, such as the throne, decor such as statues, the banners, Josephine's office, and the Undercroft. Consequently, Josephine, Varric, Dagna, and Harritt will also disappear. (Note: Saving and restarting may help restore Skyhold's interior to it's normal state) '' PC * Post Haven, it is not possible to finish the first conversation with Cullen in Skyhold's courtyard. Attempting to do so will trigger his sequence but without any animations or dialogue wheel (black screen with audio in the background only). That is, it is possible to initiate the conversation but as soon as Cullen gives orders to the other two NPCs that stand beside him and makes a sad remark about Haven's fate, the player cannot respond so the dialogue is stuck. During this whole process the Inquisition loading symbol keeps blinking in the lower right corner of the screen to no avail. Tested with version 1.0.0.12. Restarting, repairing or reinstalling the game do not help as of the writing of this entry (08-Dec-2016). Changing Skyhold customizations has no effect on the outcome. Approaching Cullen from different directions does not help either. All single- and multiplayer DLCs released to date are installed. ** EDIT: A possible fix is to run the game in windowed mode and shrink the window to 90% of your monitor size or less. It is unclear whether disabling vertical sync helps or not. ** A second possible fix is to use the Windows key to minimize the game, then restore the window. In some instances, the scene reappears and you can proceed normally. * When doing the Mythal Rituals, the puzzles randomly reset without the Inquisitor walking over another tile, or even near the edge. Use of the tactical camera may avoid this bug. * Sometimes, when starting as a human mage, the game will spawn you randomly (in a random location) on the Frostback Mountains map * Near the entrance to the Solasan temple in the Forbidden Oasis, if you attack or move your Tactical Camera towards the three Venatori standing guard, within a few seconds, the game will crash. * On the Draconology quest, performing any of Frederic's other quests before interacting with him will not complete the aforementioned quest. Resolved as of Patch 7 * After completing a Skyhold upgrade, collecting herbs such as blood lotuses or elfroot to a quantity of 30 will result in the game saying "i.e. A Greener Garden completed". * After completing Opening the Roads the new merchant that appears near Farris the Representative is invisible (however the player can still interact with it). * To avoid the racial penalty on court approval (elf, dwarf and qunari) in the beginning of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, the Inquisitor can move away from the gossiping nobles where the cutscene with Gaspard leaves him/her. If they cannot complete their comment on the Inquisitor, the deduction might not take place ''(possibly needs to be interrupted by another idle conversation). '''NOTE': After patch 10 it only happens if the Inquisitor interacts with the noblewoman right after the cutscene, so the gossipers could not finish their conversation regarding the Inquisitor. * During the same questline it is also possible that the court approval will be maxed out without reason after returning to the ballroom for the first time (after cutscene with Morrigan) and talking to Leliana, possibly after turning in scandalous secrets for The Great Blackmail Hunt ''(Note: experienced with both Female Human Mage and Male Elf Warrior, former maxed out from about 80 approval, latter from 64 and after reloading the save, from 85. Possibly same has happened with a Female Qunari Rogue, only after dance cutscene with Florianne). * In the Trespasser DLC ''it might happen that Cole's development is imported wrongly. A more spirit Cole might still be dating Maryden and have the epilogue for a future travelling with her, despite the tarot card clearly indicating Cole as more spirit. * Some interactive objects (e.g. A book in Villa Maurel, a ladder in the Tomb of the Emerald Knight) are highlighted only when the cursor isn't pointing to them. They are difficult or impossible to interact with. * When trying to plant new seeds in the Skyhold garden, changing one planter sometimes changes them all, so you can only plant one kind of new plant for each round, harvesting and replanting one per round until they're all finally different. * After reading this Inscription at the end of A Prideful Place quest. This note keep popping up every time i switch Solas in or out my active party (only Solas, regardless of other companions, locations etc.). Text of the note varries depending on Solas is joining or leaving an active party. This is my third gameplay and third time with that bug, so this rather isn't dependent on Inquisitor race or any choices during game. * Any character might freeze during combat. This applies to the controlled character as well as for other party members, allies and enemies. The character simply stops fighting, holding his last pose. Commands – such as the use of an ability, attack or move to point – aren't executed anymore, while stamina, mana and cool-downs still regenerate. If non-party characters are affected, they hold position and their last fighting stance. ** This seems to happen if the character's target moves or is destroyed while an ability was executed by the affected character and thus couldn't be finished. ** End of combat resets affected characters. ** If the affected character gets a physical impact, such as being thrown to the ground by a shield bash, seems to reset them as well at times. ** A party member can be reset by commanding them to jump. The jump has to be executed before another command might be given. Tactical camera mode has to be toggled off for the jump command, but can be toggled on immediately again, even before the character starts executing the jump. .}} * Randomly the options are reset when starting the game. Difficulty settings and trials are not affected, but all ''controls, key bindings, audio, display and graphics are reset to default. Cause unknown. * Regardless of how you complete Cleaning House a group of hostile Hessarian NPCs may randomly spawn at Apostate's Landing. Inquisition Perk Influence can overflow, preventing your Inquisition from leveling up and granting you a Perk Point to spend. For example, I am at level 20 in regards to Perks with a Influence goal of 20000 but my current Inquisition Perk Influence is at 21700, purchasing a deed from the Skyhold vendor that increases increases Influence or completing a quest that increases influence does not trigger the Level-Up process either and simply increases my Influence even further (I purchased 2 expensive deeds which increased my influence to 27000~ and still no Level-Up occurs). In this situation (Inquisition Perk Influence overflowed) the game will also produce the loud Inquisition Rank Up sound effect anytime you closed a menu (inventory, journal, map, party member personalization, crafting bench menus etc). I've recently learned that the Inquisition Rank is capped at 20, that explains why I stopped Ranking Up but it didn't explain the annoying sound effect I heard when closing most game menus! In order to fix the sound effect issue you have to use software such as Cheat Engine to lower your Inquisition Rank in the game and then Save your progress in-game before walking anywhere (cause the game will crash soon after you try to walk, since you tampered with the game process and the game has anti-tamper technology). I lowered my Influence to 150,000 which caused my Rank to fall to 17, saved my game, quit/crashed the game and then loaded up the game and continued from the newly created Save File without further issues. The sound has now stopped being played any time I close a menu! Huzzah! Presumably the problem may re-occur when I again hit Inquisition Rank 20 but I can again lower my Influence to keep working around the issue if the problem arises again. You can use this Cheat Table with Cheat Engine to modify your Influence: https://mega.nz/#!q5w0HSSB!YlHi2KiCqPyDsfHh0bz_ppNrrkpXQJbJjDfN1LKC8r4 PS3 For the empire quest bugs if you turn the defense machine off first. There will be no pits of bodies to burn. When trying to complete "Notes On The Wastes" quest, one of the notes near the Lonely Light landmark is up in the air and unreachable, thus preventing completion. Will there be a fix for this soon? (It's the one southeast of crags camp) beneath the ocularum, down by a tree just south of the previous note) * If the American-accented female voice is selected for the Inquisitor, it may shift to the British male voice when asking the player's respective love interest to dance during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. * If importing a female dwarf noble Warden who romanced Alistair, the letter from the Warden may include romance content for Morrigan as well as Alistair. * In Skyhold when choosing any of the knowledge perks any perks not already unlocked in that category (forces, etc.) are locked with no way of unlocking them. * As of patch 8, the Black Emporium is bugged (the sound will mute and the game crashes when exiting to the main menu). When out with team members and you have a remark directed at you a response menu comes up which would become more solid if select person talking. Never get to respond as speak not selectable PS4 * After importing from the Keep, Hawke's gender may be wrong. *(Multiplayer) After creating, and then locating a "Firm Dual-Blade Grip" in my inventory, I was unable to attach it to either of my "Coiled Strike" daggers, both are equipped with grip slots, and have a different grip occupying the slot now. Recrafted same item to double check, and still wouldn't allow it to attach. Could this be because the 'Coiled Strike' dagger is not a dual-blade dagger? * (Multiplayer) During any part of your quest in apparently any map, it can occur that all visible enemies are slain, but door blocking next portion remain locked. Only current workaround is to have host player quit, and remaining players can restart from the beginning of the section, if host migration is successful. Seems to happen in upwards of 15% of matches. XBox One * The game may randomly crash to the Xbox One dashboard. ** One possible solution is to try a hard-reboot: quit the game, press and hold the start button on the Xbox until it turns off manually. Then unplug the power cord, wait 30 seconds and plug it back in. Power on the Xbox and restart the game. ** Another solution is to clear the Persistent Storage: go to Settings, select "Disc and Blu-ray", selet "Persistent Storage", then choose "Clear persistent storage". *Unable to navigate effectively in the start menu and you can only move right on the character creation. * The Persuasive achievement may not trigger, even if you have recruited the required 10 agents. * When closing or disrupting Rifts, Qunari Inquisitors' arms will sometimes not fully extend, with the wrist will remain practically touching the Inquisitor's shoulder. * (Xbox 360) On the main screen after turning on the game the "continue" button may no longer be available. This means you have to manually load your save, and all your settings (hide helmet, subtitles, etc.) will be reset. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition bugs Category:Real world articles